


Guilty Pleasure

by Utimate_Vergil_Simp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adult Themes, Aftermath of Torture, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Depiction of adultery, Elements of Spousal Verbal Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Violence, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimate_Vergil_Simp/pseuds/Utimate_Vergil_Simp
Summary: A lonely and touch-starved reader goes out on a mission with Vergil to rescue missing civilians from a nest of demons. Reader gets a little closer to Vergil and can’t help but compare him to her husband. Are Reader and Vergil just friends or is there something more..?
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains a smut scene that includes adultery. As a disclaimer, I don’t condone adultery, but this is a fantasy fic exploring the idea. Furthermore, this fic contains elements of spousal verbal abuse and a few fight scenes mentioning blood, torture and gore. Thank you for reading if these topics don’t bother you :)

Tears spill down your cheeks as you put down your phone; He had made you cry again. You and your husband hadn’t been seeing eye to eye lately, even over some of the pettiest things. It had been like this for about five or six months now. Hell, you hadn’t had sex in weeks! The argument on the phone had been about dinner, your argument being that you shouldn’t have to cook everything and his argument being that he can’t cook at all.

“Well, you could learn. It’s not that hard to—“ You had offered before your husband cut you off.

“I told you, I don’t want to learn! The food you cook is great, why should I have to do anything?” Your husband had argued back.

“You don’t even clean the dishes! I cook everything and I clean everything and you just sit there and do nothing!” You had gotten upset at this point, feeling that you were talking to a brick wall. Your husband just scoffed at you over the phone.

“You are my wife! It’s your job to do those things!” Your husband had sexistly commented. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You had gotten angry and yelled at him that you weren’t his property and that you wouldn’t be making dinner for him when he came home from work. His response was to call you a drama queen and hang up on you. You were sitting on the porch outside your house when you saw Devil May Cry coasting up to your door.

“Shit…” You murmured, waving at Nico and stepping inside for just a moment to grab your pistol. You took this opportunity to hide the fact that you were wiping your eyes, looking into your mirror on the wall to check that your eyes weren’t red.

You heard the door to Devil May Cry open and Nero’s booming voice call at you.

“C’mon, y/n! Those demons aren’t gonna kill themselves!” He joked, urging you to lock your door and hurry onto the van. You had been demon hunting with Nero and Nico for a while now, coming up to about eight or nine months. You smiled at Nero as you stepped onto the van. 

“If only it were that easy. But that wouldn’t be as fun, huh?” You jokingly quipped, the smile not reaching your eyes. Nico greeted you with a wave, still facing the road as she smoked her cigarette.

“Hello, y/n.” You hear a slightly cold but non-hostile voice speak. You spun on your heel to see Nero’s father, Vergil, sitting on the couch. You did not expect him to be here. Vergil could see this and explained himself.

“Nero has asked me to accompany you on this mission. He believes I need a break from my childish brother and I, of course, agreed.” He spoke concisely. You snorted and nodded, not surprised at all that the younger twin had been grating on his brother’s nerves.

“Family’s a bitch, huh?” You retort, the ever so slight bitterness not going unnoticed by the Dark Slayer. He merely nodded slightly to indicate that he agreed with your statement. Nero rolled his eyes at this exchange and went to go sit in the passenger seat next to Nico.

You hadn’t interacted with Vergil very much. Whilst you had been to the original Devil May Cry a good number of times and even laughed at some of Dante’s jokes, Vergil was an enigma to you.

From your perspective he seemed rather cold, but Nero told you that that’s just how he is. Nico had informed you that Vergil had a difficult life and that he was seeking redemption by working alongside his brother and son. You found that admirable; Everyone makes mistakes, but not everyone works to rectify them.

Nico started the van and drove to the location of the job, it being on the outskirts of a town and on the verge of the nearby woods. She and Nero started to chat about things that didn’t interest you, so you were sitting silently opposite Vergil in the meantime. Vergil was engrossed in a book that you managed to recognise the cover of.

“Auguries of Innocence… Blake was an excellent poet.” You say, earning you a glance from over the top of his book and a raised eyebrow.

“You’re familiar with Blake?” He responds, his eyes scanning your face with an inhuman precision. It almost looked like he was checking your expression for mockery…

“Familiar? I’ve read that very book at least, like, twenty times.” You chuckle. You didn’t see it, but Vergil gave a slight smile from behind his book. 

“Is Blake your favourite poet?” The cold man asks, a hint of warmth in his voice. 

“You could say that… Although I must admit I don’t read as much poetry as I should. I prefer plays and musicals. Yet, Blake is a beautiful poet and his pieces are really moving, unlike Shakespeare…” Your throwaway comment about William Shakespeare caused Vergil to put his book down entirely. For a second, you feared you had offended him in some way, but he spoke again.

“I am also not a fan of Shakespeare. I found his plays to be droll at best and rigid at worst. I am aware that my opinion is unpopular, but that does not concern me.” Vergil speaks, offering his opinion to you in a nonchalant way. You slowly nod along, slightly relieved he agreed with you.

“His work was mediocre and was a true product of the time period he lived in. He was racist, misogynistic, likely a homophobe and on top of that he was kissing James I’s ass! Many of his works contained violence and sexual violence for no reason other than ‘entertainment’.” You use air quotes to emphasise your point, getting a little bit passionate about the argument; You had argued this several times in Literature class when you were a student.

You blink as Vergil chuckles, an honest to god chuckle as he nods slowly. He agreed with your point? Hell he even laughed at your comment about Shakespeare being a royal ass-kisser. You found yourself laughing a little bit too.

It was then that Nero turned his head back to watch the two of you, surprised that someone had managed to make his icy father laugh. You and Vergil chatted about topics you mutually enjoyed from literature to art and even to fighting styles. You had to admit, talking to Vergil was… fun!

A little while later, the van pulls up to the outskirts of the woods and the three of you minus Nico head out. You fought with a simple one handed short sword, a basic, but reliable weapon. It was not magic nor did it have an engine in it like Red Queen, but it was sharp, durable and has severed the heads of many devils. 

You also had a customised pistol made especially for you; It was a Beretta 92 with an extended barrel, a second barrel added on top of that one with an extended magazine. Your pistol wasn’t ordinary, however. You had asked Nico to modify it to take a special kind of bullet containing a poison brewed from holy water. After a few changes, Nico had also given your gun a new walnut grip that had been tinted an emerald green and a golden accent on the barrel. 

The three of you had agreed to split up to take out the demons quicker. The job was to take out a horde of demons that had been nesting in the woods near a small town. People had been going missing in the night and the police were stumped for answers. It wasn’t until a corpse with its guts trailed out and inhumans symbols drawn on its flesh was found did they decide to call in devil hunters.

So here you were, walking through the forest by yourself, waiting for a demon to ambush you. You walked and walked and walked… God you hated walking! How far does someone have to walk to get atta—

“SCREEEEEEGGHHHH!” You gasped and jumped as you heard an ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech come from somewhere to your right. You grit your teeth and cover your ears as the sound overpowers you, finding yourself slowly falling to your knees.

The sound felt like lava was roiling in your skull, more breathless gasps escaping you as you want to rip out your ears. You look up in time to see a slobbering mess of fangs and claws lunge for you, forcing yourself to side roll out of the way. After giving yourself distance between you and the creature, you fire two bullets at its side, the holy water sizzling into its flesh.

The creature screeches again and you wince and fight through the pain, rushing at it and slicing its head off with your blade. A sigh of relief escapes you as the creature’s screeches die with it, but your relief is short lived as you hear the godawful sound again.

You whip your head around as you see maybe five, six, possibly seven demons all advancing on you. It’s only hard to count them because they’re moving so fast… 

You brace yourself for a fight and fire two rounds at the devil closest to you, shooting it in the leg and knocking it backwards. One of the disgusting, slobbering devils rushed at you from the side, it’s lizard-esque tail lashing at your leg. You deftly jump over it, fly kicking the demon in the face as you do. It’s stumble gives you a chance to nail it between the eyes with another set of poisoned bullets.

A dangerous dance begins with you gracefully stepping to a silent beat, dodging attacks as they come and doling out the punishment with your now bloody sword. You must have killed maybe 5 of them at this point but more of them just kept coming. Fuck, you were starting to get tired….

When one devil rushes at you, you falter from exhaustion and it slices it’s elongated sharp claws at you, rending the flesh from your shoulder. You scream in agony, the hand of said arm dropping your sword. You gasp as the demon comes in for the kill, but it is suddenly suspended in its place after a rain of blue, glowing swords impale it. 

You raise your eyebrow in confusion and then turn your head to see Vergil slowly walking up to you, his Yamato pointed at the devils before you. He extends his other hand to you and you take it, letting him help you pull you to your feet. He then nods at you and takes an offensive stance, with you following suit as best you can with an injured arm.

The demons have started moving in real time again and lunge at both you and the Dark Slayer. Vergil deftly slices one of them into pieces while you blast holes in the heads of its friends. One by the one the devils fall to the combined efforts of Vergil and yourself.

You sigh with relief as the demons die off but you immediately grunt in pain as the blood runs down your arm. Vergil frowns at this and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a long neckerchief. He is very quick to fasten a tourniquet around your arm, helping ease the blood flow.

“Thanks… I didn’t know you knew first aid.” You say to him, sighing as you relax.

“Nero insisted. Nico taught Dante and myself how to give aid in the field as needed. Something about either of us coming home badly beaten up after a fight…” The blue twin trailed off, securing the tourniquet on your arm before inspecting his work, not taking his hands off your shoulder the entire time. You both look up at each other at the same time, you each sharing a strange look that seems bordering on intimacy. Feeling that his stare is burning you, you look away, your cheeks tinted peach. 

“I wish my husband was good at this kind of thing… I cut myself in the kitchen making dinner and he just said to put alcohol on it and a bandaid.” You rolled your eyes, your mouth tasting a little sour at the thought of your husband, whom you would inevitably fight with once you went home.

Vergil merely gives you a frown you don’t notice but finishing off your bandage. He turns to look in the direction that the demons came from and starts to walk in that direction, with you following suit. Your arm hurt, but you could still weight your blade, so that was something.

After walking a little bit farther through the woods, Vergil indicates to you a demon’s nest in the form of a small cave hidden by some briars. You both make your way into the cave, on the lookout for anymore of those slobbering abominations. The cave is actually longer than it looked from the outside so you offer conversation to pass the time.

“So… What’s it like being a twin?” You start, not really sure what else to begin with. Vergil doesn’t say anything for a moment and for a second you thought he had brushed your question off, but then he responded.

“Infuriating. I have to share a birthday with that imbecile let alone a living space. If you think the corpses of these weaklings smell bad, wait until you see the bathroom in the morning…” Vergil bites, but not at you. This earns him an airy giggle as you laugh at Dante’s expense, aware of the stories Lady had told you from her and Trish’s time running the shop.

You don’t see it, but Vergil allows a tiny smile to show onto his face. The time for laughter had ended though as you both whipped your heads to the left at the sound of another blood curdling screech. To the left, there was another tunnel with bits of gore and entrails marking the passageway. This had to be where they dragged their victims.

Vergil puts a finger to his lips, a gesture of silence as he steps forward in the cave. You nod and follow his lead, your weapons at the ready so you can cover him if you get ambushed. As you step further into the narrowing passageway, you hear a screech echo from somewhere in the cave. 

The Dark Slayer narrows his eyes as he advances, with you following suit to step into a large cavern. You gasp as you take in the sight before you; Human skeletons littered the floor, their bones crushed and scattered around like some sick abstract painting. Dried, blackened blood and gore stuck to crevices in the wall whilst fresher, still wet blood dripped onto the floor. God, the stench...

You had to force yourself not to vomit.

This macabre sight was definitely disturbing to you, but it merely renewed your vigor to destroy the monsters who had done this. Vergil notices the look of utter rage on your face and found himself holding a little respect for you. Not many humans could withstand even the smell alone but your hatred gave you the strength to hold your ground; He couldn’t help but admire you.

“We must be close. Let’s destroy those scum…” You say curtly, moving to step ahead of him. He silently nods at you and follows suit. Suddenly, a drawn out eerie moan can be heard from somewhere deep in the cave. The noise makes you uncomfortable as you inch nearer and nearer, the sound getting louder.

It’s joined by another creepy sounding moan and after a little bit it becomes a cacophony of pained grunts and weak cries for mercy. Your blood runs cold and you hold your breath and the two of you step into another cavern-like structure.

At least twenty people are laying on the ground, their arms suspended above their heads in shackles connected to the walls. They were nude and their bodies were covered in runes and markings that had been etched into their skin. In the middle of the room there was a sigil containing a demonic incantation and a few other occult symbols. Shallow trenches had been dug into the ground beneath each captive and all of them were filled with rivers of blood.

The demons were draining human blood for a ritual.

One of the captives, a badly beaten woman weakly looks up at the two of you. She is too frail to even speak as she silently pleads at you with her eyes. You couldn’t take this macabre sight any longer. In your disgusted rage, you use your sword to slice their shackles, freeing them from their torment.

Vergil copies your movements, using Yamato to cleave the cuffs from their hands. You help a few of the people to their feet, but many of them have been too far drained to stand. They looked like they were inches from death. You frantically looked around you for something, anything you could use to help.

“Vergil, we need to help these people! There’s still a chance to save them...” You say, not ready or willing to turn your back on people who needed you. The Dark Slayer pauses for a moment, thinking to himself before he lifts Yamato again to deftly cleave the very fabric of reality. A portal opens and the blue twin gestures.

“Escort them out of here and take them back to the van. I will dispatch the rest of these wretched monsters.” He finally speaks, offering to split up in order to ensure these people survived. You are quick to start escorting people through the portal, taking care not to touch their injuries.

“Are you sure?” You ask, not wanting to leave Vergil to deal with these creatures alone. You realise how silly that thought was; Vergil was the first born of the Legendary Dark Knight and was the famed Dark Slayer. He was a master of destructive power. How could a few lowly gremlins take him on?

“Go, I’ll be fine. If anything, you should feel concern for them; Today they will meet a true devil…” The Dark Slayer spoke, a resolve on his face that was almost… heroic. You blink as you stare at him for a moment longer than you need to before you nod at him, feeling a strange fluttering feeling in your chest before you usher the captives through the portal.

“Be careful…” You whispered, mostly to yourself, as you finally step through the portal yourself. Vergil hears this comment and feels the tiniest smile tug at the corner of his lips.

——————————————————

When you stepped through the portal conjured by Yamato, you saw the van sitting where Nico had parked it. You quickly hurried the injured people as quickly as they could walk towards the van. Nico had seen the group of you step from the portal and was already rushing around the van to get medical supplies and clothing and other various fabrics. 

The next 30 minutes went by in a blur as the two of you treated these people as best you can. You had called an ambulance to meet you at the outskirts, pressing that you would need at least four of them. You give the people water and try to keep them as conscious as possible.

As the paramedics arrived to take over everything, you felt yourself slump to the ground, a terrible feeling wash over you. Now that there was no reason to be on guard, you felt a disgusting, sickly feeling rise in your chest. 

You’d left Vergil. You abandoned him…

He insisted that he could take those demons himself and you believed him, but you just couldn’t help but feel guilt. His life was important too and no amount of demon power would ever take precedence over that. You found yourself looking in the direction of the cave, hoping that he would show up soon.

As you watch the ambulances take the people away, Nico offers you a smoke.

“Here, you look like you need it after that…” She says, popping another into her own mouth and lighting it. You didn’t smoke, but you decided that she was right and put it between your lips. Nico lights your cigarette and you draw as best you can, coughing and spluttering as you inhale too deep. This causes Nico to burst into a guffaw.

“Careful, Babylungs, it’s got a kick!” She snorts at you, laughing in between her own puffs. You glare at Nico at first, but you soon find her laughter to be contagious and, most importantly, healing and you end up laughing with her.

That’s when Nero starts trudging up to the two of you, covered head to toe in demon guts and gore

“Am I missing something?” He snorts, wiping his face with his arm. He looks between the two of you and notices two things; The first thing was that you were smoking when he knew you didn’t and the second thing was that his father was not with you

“Hey, where’s Vergil?” The younger hunter says, looking at you. You hang your head as you avoid his stare, the burning feeling of guilt noticeable again.

“We had to split up; We found survivors and we had to get them out as soon as possible. Your father’s still clearing out the nest.” You take another inhale of your cigarette, finding the burning in your throat to be somewhat comforting. 

“No need to look so down, he can take care of himself. I cleared out a couple of caves, so this should be the last one. I’m gonna go wash this shit offa’ me.” Nero speaks, stepping past the two of you to get into the van so he could shower. Nico tosses her cigarette and twists the ball of her foot into it to stub it out. 

“I’m starvin’ so I’m gonna cook me some eggs. You want somethin’, y/n?” The southern girl drawled, eyeing your paled skin. You clearly looked drained by the day’s events.

“Nah, I’m not really hungry…” You say, still slowly smoking your cigarette. Nico shrugs and steps onto the van, leaving you to stand alone in the cold woods. After a few moments of standing by yourself, you finish your cigarette and flick it away, about to turn to step onto the van when you hear a twig crunch.

You whip your head around and point your pistol directly where you heard the sound, faltering when you saw that it was none other than Vergil himself. You sigh as a feeling of relief washes over you, unsure if the relief you felt was because it wasn’t a demon or if it was because he was okay. Strangely, unlike Nero, he had not a single drop of blood on him.

“You scared the shit out of me, man! You should wear bells…” You laughed, holstering your pistol. Vergil merely smirked at you, stopping a foot or two away from you.

“Then however would I frighten you, y/n?” The Dark Slayer jested, reveling in the fact that he managed to spook you so easily. You simply rolled your eyes at him and smiled, glad to see that he was okay. Vergil looked around and noticed the distinct lack of beaten, bleeding humans.

“I take it you got them out safely?” The blue twin asked.

“Yeah, it took literally five ambulances to get these people outta here. They had to cram some people in but they got out of here in time; I hope they’ll be okay…” You trailed off, hoping that those people would make it out of this ordeal alive. You felt Vergil place a hand on your shoulder and you looked up into his eyes, finding yourself staring.

“If it weren’t for you, those people would not have had a chance. You should be proud of yourself…” He speaks sincerely as you knew him to; Vergil never said anything that wasn’t true or that he didn’t truly feel. His stark honesty was refreshing, actually. You smile at him and he softly smiles back, the two of you sharing an intimate moment.

However, the intimacy is too intense for you and you blush and look away. You hear Nico and Nero chatting in the van and it brings you back to reality. 

“We should probably get going now, huh?” You speak, your face still dusted a light pink. Vergil nods and moves to open the door, gesturing for you to enter first. You smile again and step onto the van, liking Vergil’s chivalry.

Your husband never did anything like that for you.

—————————————————-

The ride back into Redgrave is long and you keep stealing glances at Vergil who had gone back to reading his book. When you weren’t looking, Vergil was doing the same, peeking over the top of the page to look at you.

When the van pulled up to the original Devil May Cry, Nico and Nero got out to step into the shop. You and Vergil were left alone in the van. You wanted to talk about what happened after you left him, but you were stopped by the sound of your phone ringing. 

It was your husband. Fuck.

You look down at your spouse’s name on your phone and excuse yourself from the van, stepping outside to reluctantly answer the call.

“Hello?” You answer, waiting for whatever bullshit your husband was gonna spout to be said.

“Where the hell are you? I’ve been home for about two hours now and you haven’t so much as texted me!” Your husband raged. You rolled your eyes and tried to explain to your non-hunter husband that demon hunting took time. He spoke over your response, not even giving you the dignity of saying your piece.

“Look whatever, you know I hate your job! Why can’t you get a normal job like a receptionist or a nurse or something?” He says, his list of gender stereotypes jobs grating on you.

“Oh you mean like a good, obedient wife? Fuck, why bother working at all when I can sit at home all day and do nothing but clean up your mess and wait for you to return to you can verbally abuse me some more?” You finally snapped at him. This day had been rough for you and your husband was too inconsiderate to offer you emotional support. You just could not give a fuck about his petty issues right now.

“For your information: I saved the lives of twenty people today! What did you do?” You venomously snap, your nerves finally shot to pieces. 

“Oh that’s right, sit on your ass all day begging me to come home and clean up for you! You don’t even have a job; You’ve been unemployed for over 6 weeks now! I’m the only one in this marriage taking care of business and you’ve done nothing but constantly criticise me like it’s your god given right!” You yelled, tears pricking your eyes. You had completely forgotten about Vergil, who was awkwardly sitting in the van listening.

It’s not his fault he has demonic hearing…

“You know what, why don’t you go ahead and order out. My treat. I’m not gonna be home for a good while, so don’t bother waiting up for me.” And with that, you hang up on your dickbag of a husband. You sigh and rub your temples, willing yourself not to burst into full blown tears.

“Your husband’s a fool.” Came a curt voice behind you. You jumped and wheeled around to see Vergil standing in the doorway of the van with an unreadable expression on his face. You blushed and looked away, trying to make it look like you aren’t on the verge of tears.

“Yeah… He can be stupid sometimes…” You sigh and put your phone in your pocket. You can’t help but draw the parallel between your husband and the Dark Slayer: Vergil praised your bravery in saving those people whilst your husband selfishly scorned your job. 

Your thoughts are broken by the door to the office opening and Nico stepping out. 

“Hey guys, it’s a bit late so we were thinkin’ of going out for some food and a few drinks. You in?” Her voice lilting with her southern drawl.

“Fuck yes!” You say immediately, this being the opportunity you needed to get away from home for a while. Nero and Dante step out through the double doors, with the red twin taking the lead.

“You comin’ too, Verge? Or are you afraid you’ll pass out like a lightweight again?” He teased, just loving to get a rise out of his surly older twin. Vergil scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll only go if you promise not to make a drunken ass of yourself, brother. You already manage to make yourself look foolish without the intoxication of alcohol, you buffoon.” The Dark Slayer bit back. You giggled quietly at Dante’s expense, earning you a mock hurt look from the Legendary Devil Hunter.

“Ouch, way to kick a man when he’s down, babe.” The red twin sulked, before smiling again. He was really just happy to be spending time with his brother outside of a job. Y’know, like family does.

The five of you decided to walk as the bar wasn’t very far. Dante stood in front, quipping with Nero and Nico who walked in tandem behind him. The three of them were locked in a conversation about who had the better weapons, but you weren’t interested. You and Vergil walked side by side, a strange awkwardness between the two of you.

You glanced at Vergil and he glanced at you and, in return you gave him a small albeit awkward smile. He nods quietly at you and turns his attention to walking. Why did the air suddenly feel weird around him? It kind of felt like there was something unspoken between you…. 

But that was nonsense, right?

Right..?

You felt a little uncomfortable with your thought process, but you set your thoughts aside for your group had just arrived at a Grue’s Cellar. You didn’t visit Grue’s often, but you knew this was Dante and the ladies’ usual dive. 

As you stepped into the bar, you followed Dante who set everyone up with a booth. He disappeared towards the bar to talk to Tiki and Nesty, whom you recognised, but didn’t talk to much. The only thing you knew was that Dante had history with them. 

You sit down at the booth, with you sliding in next to Nico and Vergil sliding in next to you. You tried to ignore how close you were currently sitting to Vergil and looked up at one of the waitresses as they approached the table. You ordered yourself a tequila on the rocks, Vergil ordering himself a neat whisky.

A smirk spread across your face, knowing that Vergil was notoriously bad at holding his liquor. This could only end badly.

“Are you sure you wanna start with one of those?” You whisper at him, your jesting making him roll his eyes.

“I will be fine as long as I… pace myself.” The cerulean twin firmly spoke, not appreciating the reputation he had for getting too drunk. You giggle at him, earning you a subtle half smile from the usually surly man.

Time flies by and you and Vergil are having fun. Dante and Lady had gotten drunk enough to perform karaoke with each other, the two of them singing Don’t Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John. Vergil’s amusement came from watching his drunken brother get shown up by Lady, who not only had a better singing voice, but also knew more of the lyrics than Dante.

You didn’t notice the blue twin eyeing you as you laughed and clapped at them, noting how much happier you looked now instead of how you were getting off the phone with your husband.

For some reason Vergil couldn’t decipher, the word ‘husband’ made a sour taste sit on his tongue.

You had gotten up to go to the bathroom, excusing yourself from Vergil as you do. He doesn’t know why, but he’s watching you walk away…

As you step into the bathroom, you splash water on your face. You’re not just doing it because you’re drunk though as your conversation with Vergil had gotten more and more intense. The alcohol had loosened both of your lips and you had told him how cool you thought some of his moves were.

He had blushed and retorted with his own praises, impressed with your ability to fight through the pain of your earlier encounter despite being a human. Then there had been a silence between you two as you had stated at each other for just a moment, a strange feeling rising from your gut.

You liked the way he looked at you. 

A deep, red blush spreads across your face. You should have been immediately thinking of your husband, but you weren’t. You didn’t even care.

After finishing up in the bathroom, you step out only to run face first into Vergil. You gasp and look up at him, trying to slur an apology out but you don’t have a chance; The cerulean twin crashes his lips onto yours in a drunken, kind of sloppy kiss.

You hate yourself for kissing back, your arms wrapping around his waist and sliding into his hair. His hands, in turn, roam down your back to start rubbing you, his gentle strokes putting you at ease.

God, when was the last time your husband touched you like this? Not even  
sexually, but just a soft gentle caress. It had been ages… 

A moan escapes you as Vergil starts to kiss down your neck, you craning to give him more access. Pleasured sighs start to fall from your lips when the cerulean devil begins to gently knead at your breast. You respond by giving his throat a kitten lick.

This pleases Vergil as he looks up towards the bar. No one had noticed that you both were gone and he used that to his advantage, ushering you into the bathroom. 

Once the door shuts, his hands are on you, roaming over your body like a wildfire. Fuck, did it feel like it. Before you know it, your shirt is lifted and your bra is yanked down your stomach, a rough hand squeezing your exposed breast.

You respond by running your hands up and down his chest, fingers clumsily fumbling at his buttons and zipper to expose the flesh of his abdomen. Another moan falls from your lips as you caress him, the feeling of his rock hard muscle pleasing to you. 

Finally getting bored of just petting, Vergil roughly pushes you against the wall of the bathroom, his fingers, more nimble than yours, undoing your fly and sliding into your panties.

Oh, god, yesss… 

Fuck, it had been so long since your husband fingered you, he being a selfish and inattentive lover. Vergil smirks at your reaction and starts to swirl his fingers around your clit, rubbing at the centre of it with an excited eagerness.

“When was the last time he touched you like this, y/n?” The seductive devil crooned into your ear, earning you a gasp of pleasure.

“I-I… I don’t know…” You ashamedly answer, your hips bucking at his hand’s insistent teasing. You grip at him for purchase, your legs unsteady as you’re rocked with intense pleasure. Eventually, you can’t take his ministrations any longer and you orgasm for the first time in so long, your hips bucking wildly against his fingers.

As you come down from your high, you sigh and stare up at Vergil. You should feel ashamed; You deserve to, but you just didn’t care. Vergil was here and ready to please you and your husband was at home waiting for you to come home so he could tear into you.

You could spare yourself a few moments of pleasure… right? 

Your corrupted logic was cut short as the half-devil standing before you undoes his fly, his fully erect cock springing from its confines. His cock was rather long, with a pleasing girth to it. His tip was flushed a bright pink, precum already slowly leaking down the shaft in beads. You could see his balls, tucked still in his pants, both of them looking large and suckable.

Vergil had the most perfect cock and balls you had ever seen.

Before you knew what you were doing, you were lowering yourself to your knees, a hand reaching out to grip his engorged cock. You pumped him tentatively, staring up at him to see his reaction. His silver eyes are clouded by alcohol, but he stares down at you intently with a predatory look.

This pleases you and you begin to stroke his shaft from base to tip, making sure to twist your wrist with each pump. The cerulean devil hisses, sucking air through his teeth. You are spurred on by this and gently swirl your tongue around his tip, sticking your wet appendage into his hole.

Vergil bucks his hips in surprise, the foreign feeling making him feel ecstasy. You whimper as he ends up thrusting his tip into your mouth, sucking him in tightly before letting him go with a wet pop. You swirl your tongue in his slit once more before you take him in, letting him slowly slide down your throat.

You hadn’t enjoyed cocksucking like this in a long time, your husband sometimes being too much of a slob to even wash. You toss that disgusting thought out the window as you eagerly swallow him whole, pumping the rest of his cock with both of your hands.

Vergil rests his hand on your head, not pushing you but gently running his fingers through your hair and lightly tugging on it. Your deep moan reverberates around him, causing his back to arch. You pull off of his cock so you can take one of his balls in your mouth, sucking and lapping at it like a thirsty kitten.

The blue devil growls, actually growls as you service him, your hand continuing to pump him leisurely. You stare into his eyes with a cheeky gleam in your eye, the thrill of being caught like this making your already wet pussy gush another torrent of slick.

After generously sucking on both of his balls, you return to his cock. A few more minutes of pleasing him and Vergil bursts into your mouth, his salty liquid pleasing to your tongue as you drink his seed. As you pull off of him and stare up at him with a half lidded expression, he yanks you to your feet and pushes you against the wall.

You moan as he runs his hands up the backs of your thighs, his hand giving your ass a deft slap. You shudder in anticipation of what’s to come, sliding your pants and panties down, spreading your legs for him. Vergil nibbles at your ear before he strokes his cock against your pussy.

After a little teasing, the blue devil slides the tip of his generously sized cock into your waiting hole, earning him a loud moan. He begins a rough, but slow pace, taking the time to savour how your walls clench around him, how wet and sticky you were for him.

Your moans turn to gasps of ecstasy as Vergil pumps himself into you faster, then harder, his hands gripping your hips so hard your skin bruised. You didn’t care though, the feeling of his deliciously large cock ramming into you destroying all coherent thought.

“Tell me, y/n…. When was the… ugh… last time he did this to you?” Vergil grunts into your ear, following up with a lick to your earlobe. You whine loudly as you buck your hips back, trying to keep up with his now brutal pace.

“Ohhh, too long…. So fucking long… mmmnn and big….” You retort, earning you a dark chuckle from the devil hunter. God the way he filled you full made up for how shitty you had been feeling lately; You hadn’t wanted to admit that your husband had been making you feel miserable.

All of those thoughts went out the window as you started to feel a pressure building in your core, your muscles growing tight as you anticipated your orgasm. Your moans turn to uncontrollable squeals of ecstasy as he gives you a particularly brutal thrust, pushing you over the edge.

“Vergil..! Vergil~ Oh god, I’m cumming..!” Your gasps and squeals reach a pitch as you climax, your sticky juices splattering all over his cock, your thighs and the bathroom floor. The blue devil inside of you growls into your ear as he finishes inside of you, your stomach slightly dispensing with how much cum he pumped you full with. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you ride out your orgasm, your fingers rubbing at your clit furiously as you squeeze out the last few moments of pleasure from your orgasm. As Vergil pulls out, you turn to kiss him, slipping your tongue into his mouth once more.

The two of you share a moment of intimacy, staring into each other’s eyes before you both fix your clothes. You had completely, guiltily forgotten about your husband as you smiled up at Vergil.

A few moments later, you staggered your exits from the bar, not wanting the group, especially Nero to know what had just transpired. You sit next to Nico and order another drink. As you’re waiting for your drink, you notice your phone ringing, so you excuse yourself and step outside to take it.

“Where the fuck are you?” You hear your angered husband yell at you, not even so much as a hello! He immediately dampens your great mood and you start to wonder why you put up with him. He goes off on a litany of gripes about you, from complaints about dinner to insisting that you were a terrible wife for ignoring him. Your expression turns from annoyance into pure rage.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You say, surprisingly calmly for someone who was seething on the inside. Your husband stops yelling at you to ask, in a confused voice, what you meant.

“This! You treat me like I’m your fucking maid! Like our relationship is more like my service to you than anything else! I hate being with you, I hate talking to you and every time you call me I dread answering!” Tears start to flow freely down your cheeks, but it’s a cathartic kind of cry. You were finally telling your husband how you felt and it was a great feeling.

“And I... I slept with someone! And I know that it was wrong and that cheating sucks, but for the first time in forever I felt wanted! When was the last time you ever made me feel good?” You scream, too angry and drunk to stop yourself. 

A silence comes through your phone for a few moments before your husband starts calling you names. He calls you a whore, a liar, a cunt, every nasty little name that a man that small could come up with. That’s when you knew that, even though what you did was wrong, it was the right decision. 

You felt guilty about the cheating; You hate lying to people and you hate betraying their trust. Deep down a part of you knows you did it because you wanted your husband to leave, but another part of you believes you did it because… you like Vergil.

You tell your soon-to-be ex that you will be coming back to your house in the morning to pick up your stuff and hang up the phone. It would be better to be sober for this sort of thing, you’d decided.

You sighed, feeling awful and good at the same time. You wish you had just left him to begin with, not wanting your feelings for another person to be sullied with the selfish act of cheating. A hand suddenly falls onto your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. You look up and see Vergil standing next to you.

“Do you think I’m a bad person..?” You wonder, feeling the sting of guilt pricking at your eyes. Vergil looks away thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to you.

“Did he make you happy?” He asked bluntly. It was such a simple question, and you already had an answer for it.

“No… No he didn’t.” You admit out loud, finally feeling like yourself again as you verbalise your sentiment. It wasn’t just that he didn’t make you happy, he made you miserable. You don’t use this as a justification for your actions; Cheating was still wrong. Yet you were so happy that you had finally realised that you didn’t want to be married to him anymore.

For the first time in forever, you actually felt free. 

“You are not a bad person for deciding what you want. It takes a strong person to create change in their life.” Vergil, as curt and blunt as ever offers advice that actually makes you feel better. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him softly. Your smile merges into the kiss as he reciprocates. 

Even though you could have handled this event better, you were glad that Vergil was here. He made you feel acknowledged and wanted in a way you hadn’t felt in a while. You pull back and stare into his silvery eyes.

“So, now that I’m single, how about a date?” You ask him, giggling at your sense of humour. He smirks at you, hands running down your back to sit at your ass.

“It would be my guilty pleasure.”


End file.
